The return of Molly Hale
by Galadh
Summary: Molly is on a mission to destroy Dark Lord Lando, his Dark Padawan Mace Windu and Darth Spence. Will she succeed? Read to find out.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer-I do not own Spencer Hale or Mace Windu, and I am glad of that, that is the same for Lando. I would never make someone up that is that is that stupid (except for Mary Sue.) I wish I did own Molly, but I don't, so PLEASE don't sue me! I don't own Boba Fett, either.  
  
Mace Windu was angry. Molly Hale had got away again! He would never allow that. Spencer Hale was fretting. He knew that he should never have joined the Dark Side. He was angry with himself for letting himself be talked into it. "Molly, you naughty girl. You know that I have always hated the Dark Side," he muttered. "Just because you wanted to get away from me." Dark Lord Lando was cross. He vowed that if anyone was caught helping 'Little Miss Hale', they would be sentenced to death by having their heart ripped out.  
  
Aboard the Death Star, Molly felt uneasy. It wasn't easy, being a stowaway. She was so cramped that she wouldn't have been surprised if she was all shrivelled up, like on cartoons. It was the Dark Lord's control room that she had hidden in. If she could get in there without being seen, it would be good. She had done just that. Now she would have to shut off the energy, and crash the ship. To survive that and the crash, it would be a miracle. She suddenly realised that there was a man's voice just above her. Surely there was something in her supply kit that would deal with this sort of situation. She got it out, and then realised that all her mobile bombs had gone. She must have used them up in the war, fighting for Boba Fett. She had had to prove that he was good, and that it was his job to kill people, he didn't just do it for fun.  
  
Molly grinned. She had seen one. She threw it out from under the bench, and it had hit the target. The Dark Lord Lando was hit on the leg. Two more victories like that, and she would be done. He died, and it was a painful death.  
  
There had been three people in the room when Molly had thrown the bomb. The Dark Lord had been killed, his Dark Padawan (who was now the Dark Lord.) Mace Windu, had been injured badly and her own father, Spencer Hale, had been so scared, that he ran for help, screaming. A nurse came in, and took Windu away. Now was her chance. She crawled out, and stretched. She had been cramped for several hours. She must hurry. Darth Spence might be back soon. Her hands were working so fast, they were almost a blur.  
  
She had finished typing, and had just turned the computer off, when she heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
  
  
Will Molly get back into her hiding place, or will she still be standing at the controls when that evil Darth comes in?  
  
Join us next time.... for more Adventures of Molly Hale.


	2. Chapter Two

Do I have to do a disclaimer on a new chapter? I'll do one anyway, better safe than sorry. I do not own Lucius Malfoy, or Lando (who died in the last chapter), Spencer Hale, or Mace Windu. I also do not own Molly, or Boba Fett.  
  
Molly scuttled under the control panel, and sighed. Any later, and she would have been caught by her father, Darth Spence. She then realised that one of her legs was sticking out from under the control panel. She quickly pulled it in again. She banged it on the desk, but it did not make a noise, thankfully. It hurt a lot, but she ignored that. She then groaned. Dark Lord Windu, and his Dark Padawan, Darth Spence, were discussing his Dark Padawan, Lucius Malfoy. He was the second most evil person alive (the most evil was Dark Lord Windu.) Now there would be the same amount of people to kill as when she started her task. Molly then thought that she, Molly Hale, daughter of Darth Spence, was turning into a bounty hunter. Soon she would be hated as much as her master, Boba Fett, not that he was bad, of course. "I am a Jedi," she kept telling herself. She had been commissioned to kill Boba, she had not done that, but had been recruited to kill her father.  
  
Molly was scared. She was used to missions to fight evil, she had them all the time. What she was scared of, was the fact that she was on a mission to kill her father. She might fight him, but not have the courage to kill him. She might find him, and be to weak to kill him, and he might kill her. She then realised that she was being silly. Her father was a weak, stupid, cowardly person who could not even kill a lamb, let alone the best secret agent ever to work for Boba Fett.  
  
Molly waited until her father had left the room, then thought of her mission, to kill everyone on the ship. That would not be easy. Only killing her father would be. She had to kill Dark Lord Windu, and his Dark Padawan, Darth Spence, and his Dark Padawan, Lucius Malfoy. The easiest way would be to kill them would be to blow up the ship. And herself. She was about to set off a bomb, when she heard a sound from the mobile. It said "Warning, Molly, there is a man waiting outside the door with a blaster." Molly froze. It was now or never. She turned off the power supply of the whole ship, and engaged a thermal detonator. There was a voice saying "The power has been turned off. Stand by for count-down." Molly grinned when she heard that. Then she crawled back into her hiding place. _Goodbye, cruel world._  
  
Will Molly get out in time, or will she die in this horrible prison?

Join us next time, on The Adventures Of Molly Hale! 


End file.
